With development of flat display technology, various kinds of display apparatuses are sequentially introduced for satisfy customer demand, wherein the electrophoretic display apparatus is widely used because its advantages of energy saving, light weight and thin thickness. Original electrophoretic display apparatus merely could display monochrome images. In order to realize color display, an electrophoretic display apparatus with a color filter is provided.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a typical color display apparatus. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of an orthographic projection of an electrophoretic display layer of FIG. 1 projecting on a color filter of FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the manufacturing process of the typical color display apparatus 100 includes the following steps. First, an electrophoretic display layer 120 is disposed on a display area 112 of a driving substrate 110, and then an adhesive 130 is spread on the electrophoretic display layer 120. Next, a color filter 140 is adhered on the electrophoretic display layer 120 by the adhesive 130. The process for adhering the color filter 140 includes aligning the color filter 140 with the driving substrate 110 to align a filter layer 142 of the color filter 140 with the display area 112 of the driving substrate 110. As shown in FIG. 2, an orthographic projection P1 of the electrophoretic display layer 120 projecting on the color filter 140 is just aligned with a periphery boundary 142a of the filter layer 142. That is to say, the orthographic projection P1 just covers the entire filter layer 142 but does not exceed the periphery boundary 142a of the filter layer 142. After aligning the color filter 140 with the driving substrate 110, the color filter 140 is pressed onto the adhesive 130. During pressing the color filter 140 onto the adhesive 130, the adhesive 130, which is not cured, flows to between the color filter 140 and the electrophoretic display layer 120 and further surround a periphery boundary 120a of the electrophoretic display layer 120. Therefore, a portion of the adhesive 130 exceeds the periphery boundary 142a of the filter layer 142. That is to say, the portion of the adhesive 130 is not covered by the filter layer 142. After pressing the color filter 140 onto the adhesive 130, the adhesive 130 is cured by ultraviolet (UV) light to fix the color filter 140 to the display layer 120.
However, when curing the adhesive 130, the UV light which illuminates a first portion of the adhesive 130 located between the displayer layer 120 and the color filter 140 passes through the filter layer 142 before illuminating the first portion of the adhesive 130. The UV light which illuminates a second portion of the adhesive 130 surrounding the periphery boundary 120a of the display layer 120 and the periphery boundary 142a of the filter layer 142 does not pass through the filter layer 142 before illuminating the second portion of the adhesive 130. Therefore, the light intensity of the UV light illuminating the second portion of the adhesive 130 is greater than that of the UV light illuminating the first portion of the adhesive 130, and this results in an excessively shrinking of the second portion of the adhesive 130 surrounding the periphery boundary 120a of the display layer 120 and the periphery boundary 142a of the filter layer 142. Accordingly, a periphery area of the display layer 120 will be lifted by the second portion of the adhesive 130 which is excessively shrunk, and an interval is formed between the periphery area of the display layer 120 and the driving substrate 110, thereby decreasing the display quality of the typical color display apparatus 100.